Control
by YoKaiShoubiao
Summary: For his whole life, Aiden has yearned to control said life. But life has a funny way of keeping what you want just out of reach. One-Shot. Lukesse. GillXMaya. Second Person.


**(((AN: Dajia Hao! I've got some big news! I got a ticket to VidCon 2017! So I'll be offline completely for a few days. Well, knowing my update schedule, it's probably going to go completely unnoticed. On a different note, this is my take on Aiden from Minecraft: Story Mode. I think it's kinda sad, so...brace yourself. This is rated T for safety. It's got Lukesse and GillXMaya (Can't come up with a good portmanteau for that) on the side, if you don't like, keep your mouth shut. Extremely long author's note aside, Qing Xiǎngyòng!)))**

Cell 21. It used to be a foreign concept with nothing to worry you.

Now it was your home.

"You blew it," spoke the voice inside your head. "You got exactly what you wanted before taking a dive to rock bottom."

Shut up, voice.

In the back of your mind, you knew it was right. You really did blow it.

You chewed your bland Prison steak. Maybe they had the right idea in Sky City. Some people just can't cook.

"Prisoner Aiden?"

You looked up at Reginald, who was outside of your cell. "The Founder wants to see you."

At least it was the Founder. The Governor, Milo, was too pushy with his questioning.

As the guards took you down the prison hall, you quietly reflected on why you were here in the first place.

][][][][][

You guess it had started when you were seven. That night, you had wanted a drink of water. You walked down the stairs to hear your parents arguing.

"You're not giving him the right chance, Paul. Aiden needs this. You don't want his classmates to leave him in the dust later."

"I disagree, Mary. You need to let him be a kid."

You went upstairs. You could still hear their argument. Eventually they began to yell. Yelling gave way to the sound of a punch, then a door opening and closing.

You never saw your father again.

][][][][][

Then, you were eleven. The year you met your friends.

The Creeper Street kids were bullying you once more. They had just shoved you to the ground once more before a voice rang out from nearby.

"Leave him alone!"

You looked up. Two boys and a girl were at the end of the alley. One of the boys, who had brown hair, blocked the bullies while the girl helped you up.

The boy who had spoke looked at you. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm Lukas. What's your name?"

"I'm Aiden."

And so Lukas, Gill, and Maya became your best friends.

][][][][][

Fifteen, and Cupid's Arrow struck you hard. You told Maya how you really felt about her.

She then smiled and explained that she and Gill were dating at the moment.

As for the list of times your heart had been broken, you needed to add one more bulletpoint.

][][][][][

When you were seventeen, you and your friends were old enough to compete in the Endercon Building Competition.

You were sitting next to the door when the Zombies were still burning. Everyone else...well...

"LUKAS! Hurry up in there!"

"Give me, like, ten seconds, Maya! I'll be done soon!"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, and I feel like my bladder is about to burst!"

You sighed. Lukas' hair was a bit of a point of contention between him and Maya. You and Gill just stayed out of their constant war over the bathroom. Speaking of Gill...

"Guys? Where's Gill?"

Lukas found him still in bed, fast asleep.

After that fiasco, you were already running late. Then...

"Just give me the paper, Axel!"

"Hold on, Olivia! I'm busy writing on it!"

It was Axel, Olivia, and Jessie. The three of them had went to the same school as you.

And because those losers couldn't finish the paperwork, the Ocelots were unable to register in time to compete.

And the "Order of the Pig" ended up building a faulty TNT Jumper that nearly killed a judge and turned their plot into a crater.

After that, you walked up to Jessie and looked her in the eyes angrily.

You, Gill, and Maya spent the next fifteen minutes telling her they had wasted everyone's time and that if they had just not competed, everything would have been better.

The little piglet at her ankles oinked nervously.

You continued to rant. "Oh, and I see you losers are too idiotic to follow rules. You can't bring outside food into EnderCon."

Jessie looked at you angrily. "Take. That. Back."

"Can't. Wouldn't."

Let's just say you got beaten. Badly. By a girl.

You winced just thinking about it.

][][][][][

Over the years, you won multiple building contests. It continued until you were twenty-one years old.

That was the year your rainbow beacon was eaten by a giant, tentacle-y, Wither Monster.

It was also the year Jessie hogged all of the glory, becoming the "Leader of the New Order of the Stone."

At least you still had your friends. You could talk about the old days together.

However, Lukas became more distant. He was famous too now, but you still considered him a friend. One day, you discovered where his true loyalties lie.

You had returned from the store early, as it was closed. Maya and Gill were out on a date. That's when you had walked into your room.

You found Lukas sitting on your bed, passionately kissing...

Jessie?!

That was the day Lukas had been kicked out. The day the Ocelots became the Blaze Rods.

The day you finally had something under control.

][][][][][

You had what you wanted. You were the leader. The Alpha. The Head Honcho.

But it wasn't enough.

You took over Sky City from the inside and fiddled while it burned.

It still wasn't enough.

You realized the one thing you truly wanted. Revenge.

Revenge on the one who stole your best friend.

Revenge on the one who had to become famous for killing some tractor-beam monster, making the Blaze Rods become a dirt sandwich by comparison.

In short, revenge on Jessie.

][][][][][

The higher you are, the more a fall from said height will hurt.

A fall from this height would leave permanent damage. And Jessie didn't let you fall off Sky City, thankfully.

But the ensuing fall from glory hurt more than fatal fall damage.

Well, you're still alive. Woop-de-Stinking-Doo.

But a three year sentence in prison doesn't give one much to look forward to.

][][][][][

As you walk alongside the guards, you realize what you did wrong. You tried to control everything.

The bullies, the New Order of the Stone, Lukas, Maya, Sky City, even your parents.

And that was impossible at best.

A lesson learned far too late.

 **(((AN: Poor Aiden. Anyway, I think this is the longest thing I've ever wrote! I'm gonna keep this Author's Note short. Zai Jiaaaaan!**

 **Post-AN: I probably don't need to say this, but I'll do it anyway! I don't own Minecraft: Story Mode!**


End file.
